The Highlanders and The Vikings
by ayoungwriter
Summary: The Highlands (clan Dunbroch, Dingwall, Macintosh, MacGuffin) and the Vikings of Berk has been enemies in the past. But when Berk falls the Vikings are forced to make peace with the Highlanders and forced Hiccup to compete for the hand of Merida.
1. The Peace Treaty

**HI! This is my first crossover for Merricup (HTTYD and Brave), hope ya like it!**

**BTW the characters and places are not mine (c) Disney/Pixar and Dreamworks**

* * *

In the Castle of clan Dunbroch

Merida just got home from archery practice and entered the kitchen.

"Good evening, Princess!" maids greeted her.

"Evenin'!" Merida smiled.

"Apple?" Maudie asked.

"Thanks, Maudie."Merida picked one.

Merida entered the dining room.

"Merida, no weapons on the table." Queen Elinor reading the letters.

"Yes, mum." Merida sat.

"Fergus, a peace treaty from the vikings!" Elinor looked surprised.

* * *

_Dear Queen and King of the Highlands,_

_ Our island cannot raise us any longer so, we come in peace. Please let us stay in your island._

_We will accept any circumstance and follow the rules in your kingdom. _

_Thank you for understanding._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Stoick Haddock_

_ Chief of the Vikings_

* * *

"They're good with wars but not in words" Elinor shook her head.

"Wot' are we goin' to do, mum?" Merida asked.

Elinor looked at Fergus then turned to Merida "We will let them stay until they follow our rules"

"Wha?! Why?!" Fergus punched the table.

"We will!" Elinor said with a loud voice.

"Merida, please look presentable tomorrow the clans are visiting and I have invited the vikings to talk about this _peace treaty_" Elinor smiled.

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

**A/N **

**Thank you 'disnerd' for reviewing my previous story "A Day with Rapunzel"**

**And for being the first ever to review my story, have an ice cream with cherry on top!**

** Snow flakes and Flowers,**

** ayoungwritter (my username sucks:[)**


	2. Meeting the Vikings

In the Camp of the Vikings

* * *

"They accepted! And they're inviting us for lunch! Tomorrow!" Stoick relieved while reading the reply letter.

"Erm, Hiccup? If ye want, uh, ye can go with us... tomorrow." Stoick looked at Hiccup.

"I think I'll stay... here with Toothless" Hiccup answered.

"Okay."

* * *

Next day

"Ye sure ye don't want ter come?" Stoick asked Hiccup one last time.

"Yeah, dad" Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Suit yer' self then lad" Stoick smiled.

* * *

Dunbroch castle

"Don't ye worry, mum I'll be gettin' ready as soon as cousin Hailey comes here" Merida pushing her mom outside her room. ( in a good way, of course)

* * *

Someone knocked on the palace doors. "Ah, miss Hailey McEnlie!" "Maudie, nice ter see ye'" a sweet voice said.

Hailey is a girl with pale skin, light freckles, brownk eyes, shaggy dark brown hair and forest green dress. She is the cousin of Merida (mother's side)

"Queen Elinor?, Hailey is here!" Maudie bowed at the queen.

"Aunt Elinor!" Hailey hugged Elinor.

"Look at ye'! It's like yesterday ye' were running with Merida!" Elinor smiled. "Merida is in her room"

"Merida?" someone knocked on Merida's door. "Come in!" Merida shouted. "Hey M.!"

"Hailey! the girls hugged each other then Merida grabbed two dresses.

"So wot' color do ye' think suits mei' betta'?" Merida asked.

"Erm... The darker one it flashes yer' eyes." Hailey placed down her bow.

"Thanks!" Merida went to the changing room.

"Hey, let's practice archery!" Hailey suggested.

"Sorry Hai, I loved ter' but the young lords are visiting today, can ye' join mei' instead?" "Merida steeped out, dusting off her dress.

"Well, it's betta' than taking long lectures from yer' mum." Hailey smirked.

"Princess? the young lords have arrived" Maudie knocked on the door.

"Shall we?" Merida smiled at Hailey.

"We shall!" Hailey smiled back.

The girls grabbed their bows.

* * *

As they passed the dinning room they saw the vikings.

Hailey on the other hand prepared for attacking, she grabbed an arrow.

Merida signaled "no".

"Merida, Hailey? join us for lunch?" Queen Elinor smiled.

"Uh, I'm still full mum." Merida smiled nervously, "Me, too, I just ate." Hailey added.

"Oh, I forgot! Chief Stoick that lass with cu'ly red hair is my daughter, Merida and that is my niece, Hailey."

"Such beautiful lassies" Stoick smiled at them.

"Umm... we got to uh, go, nice meeting ye' Chief Stoick" Merida curtsied, Hailey followed.

* * *

"Princess, we thought you'll never come!" Young MacIntosh bowed. The other young lords followed.

"Miss Hailey, a pleasure to see you today." the young lords' smile faded, they think of Hailey as Queen Elinor, a little killjoy.

"Young lords" Hailey smirked.

"Whoa, tension Ah can feel it around ye" Merida gestured sarcastically.

"Let's walk around and talk!" Merida grabbed the young lords' hands in her right hand and Hailey's hand on the left.

* * *

"Chief Stoick, is your clan good with games or sports?" King Fergus asked.

"Ya, they can do almost everythin' with a lil' of trainin'." Stoick replied proudly.

"Do you have a son?" Elinor cutting her steak in half.

"Yes, I have a son, he's back at the camp."

"Then do you want to compete in the Clan Games?"Elinor smiled.

"Clan Games?" Stoick said curiously.

"Yes, Clan Games have sports, such as tug-o-war, throwing poles, and the main event is the princess' choice, each clan will have a suitor or representative to compete for the hand of the princess, the representative must be the next in line for heir.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	3. Merida meets Hiccup

**Hi guy! Sorry the previous chapter was so short I got cut off by time...**

**I forgot to mention 'kaitekayy123' thanks for supporting!**

**Here's chapter 3, enjoy! :3**

* * *

The younglords left the clan Dunbroch hoping that tey impressed Merida.

"Come on, Hailey! It's just the forest! Get on Maurise and we'll be goin'"Merida tugged Hailey who was not comfortable in the forest. Maurise was Hailey's horse like Anggus but female and white

"Okay, okay!" Hailey sighed.

They headed to the forest.

"Wot's that!?" Merida looked around. "Wot's wot'?" Hailey stopped. "Ah' think I heard somethin' " Merida pulled out an arrow.

"Who's there?! Come out whoever ye' are?!" Merida shouted, eyes like an eagle searching for her prey.

Merida walked through the bushes. "Merida, I think yer' actin' like yer' dad with his Mor'du shows." Hailey said sarcastically.

"Hush, Hailey!" Merida heard a growling sound. "Over here!" Merida whispered-shout. Hailey just keep following her.

"Merida, it's just the wind" they reached a cave. "Ahhh!" Merida screamed the grabbed Hailey's hand and ran as fast as she could.

"Wot' is it, Merida?!" Hailey ran with her, "D-dragon!" Merida pointed.

"Whoa!whoa, easy buddy! Easy, calm down! a voice from the shadows shouted. A boy came out and calmed the dragon then looked at Merida and Hailey. "You scared him... " he said, "WE scared, HIM?!" Merida shaking, "Who are ye' and wot' are ye' doin here, lad?" Hailey asked.

"I-i-I'm Hiccup, son of the Chief, I was just checkin' the place.." Hiccup answered.

"Wot'? Yer' the sun of Chief Stoick? the huge viking?" Merida chuckled, Hailey joined her.

"How did you know his name?" the boy asked. "Sorry, Am' Merida Dunbroch, yer' _father _was just talkin' with mah' mum and dad" Merida held her laugh.

"If you're the princess, who is she?" Hiccup pointed to Hailey.

"Am' Hailey MacEnlie, cousin of Merida" Hailey answered.

"Erm... do ye' want a tour?" Merida stopped with her laughing.

"Sure." Hiccup nodded.

The girls rode their horses to the castle.

"So this is the castle...the castle green, where the Highland Games are held...The Ring of Stones, for mei' the most magical place on Dunbroch... and my favorite of them all the Crone's tooth and Fire waterfalls."

"Look at the time! I gotta go!" Hiccup said.

"Bye, Hiccup!" they chorused. Hiccup waved his hand.

* * *

Dinner

"Merida, there's a new suitor that will compete for your hand" Elinor looked at Merida.

"_New_? _Suitor_? Who?" Merida has accepted being married a couple of years before, but she is worried with this _new suitor_

_"_Chief Stoick's son, wot' was his name ummm...ah, Hiccup Horrendeus Haddock the third."

Hailey almost spit her drink, Merida surprised that the boy they met in the woods was her new suitor.

"Is everything okay Merida? You look surprised." Elinor looked worried.

"Uh, I'm okay mum, I just never heard someone with _the third_ on a name." she lied.

* * *

After dinner Merida grabbed Hailey's arm and ran to her room.

"Ah' CAN'T-BELIEVE-THIS!" Merida shouted. "Merida, calm down!" Hailey sat on Merida's bed.

"Wot' is the main problem if Hiccup is a suitor?"

Merida grabbed her sword and started hitting the pole of her bed. "The problem? Ah' don't know Ah' just panicked. Ah' think I like him" she mumbled.

"Wot' did ye' say?" Hailey pointed at Merida. "Umm.. Alykhim.." Merida mumbled. "Sweet mother of monkey milk! The untamable beast have been captured!" Hailey teased.

"Hush Hailey! I'm not sure about this! If he wins the archery Ahm' forced to marry him and if he looses I'll be broken, Ah' don't know"

"Ye' don't know yer' feelings?" Hailey chuckled. "Get some rest, we'll be visiting their camp temorrow, since I'll be here until the games."

"Visiting? Ye' know where they are?" Merida asked. "Don't be silly, Merida how will I know that? We'll just follow Phoenix, Sweet dreams!" Hailey stepped out of Merida's room.

Phoenix is Hailey's eagle, she uses him to track people.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Got cut off by time... again, I'll see ye' folks tommorow!**


	4. Whispers around the village

**Hey guys! Here's the new chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Mornin', mum, dad! Am' off ter archery with Hailey, We'll be back befo' lunch!"

"Merida, did ye' remember ter pack yer' bags?"

"Pack mah' bags? Mum? Fer wot'? Merida smiled nervously.

"Ye' completely fergot , didn't ye? Elinor worried.

"Erm... fergot wot' mum? Merida shrugged her shoulders.

"Yer' visiting the clans today until the week after next, each clan, clan MacIntosh, MacGuffin, Dingwall and_ the Vikings._ Whichever goes fers' it's yer' choice."

_"Vikings?"_Merida thought. "Oh, was that teday? Sorry, Erm... can Hailey come with me?"

"Erm... as long as she won't take _too_ much attention" Elinor said sarcastically.

"Thanks, mum" Merida smiled.

* * *

"Hailey! change of plans, we're not just visiting! We're stayin' fer' three days! Then of c'erse stayin' with the other clans fer' three days." Merida saddled Anggus.

"Great!" Hailey hooked her bag on Maurisse's saddle.

"Where's yer' eagle?"

"There he is! Let's go!Ha!" Hailey followed her Phoenix.

"Hey! Wait fer me!" Merida followed Hailey.

After thirty minutes of following the eagle, they've arrived a busy camp.

"Whoa! Busy camp they have here!" Merida climbed down from Anggus and walked.

"Look, Merida, girls wearing pants! Mah' mum would kill me if she sees me wearin' one or those" Hailey whispered.

"I know!" Merida whispered.

"Princess Merida!" Stoick bowed, Merida and Hailey simply curtsied.

"Please do come in, sorry fer' the mess we're still fixing somethin's" Stoick gestured.

"Oh, it's okay, Am even amazed ter' see yer' whole clan werkin' together" Merida smiled.

"...there she is, the one Hiccup is talkin' bout...'"

"...she's the princess? looks normal to me, she's not wearing a crown!..."

"...what do ye think, Astrid?..."

Merida heard whispers from the villagers, same to her age.

"... Hiccup have ter' break up with ye' because of her right?..."

Merida didn't mind them.

**To be continued got cut off by time... again...**


	5. The Love triangle

**Hi! Here's the next chapter, I made this a little longer because the other one is so short. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"...whatever..."

"...Astrid! ye' gotta do somethin' bout' this!..."

"... why should I even try? it's his dad's decision..."

"...she's not even that pretty!..."

"...do whatever ye' want, I'm goin' dragon trainin'..."

* * *

"Hey, wot's botherin' ye' Merida?" Hailey smiled.

"Oh,it's just... nothin', don't worry." Merida shook her head.

"Oi!... You there! Red-head! Why are ye' here?!" blonde twins walked up to Merida.

"We're sorry, we're only here for three days and if ye' don't behave, your behavior will affect the peace treaty or the princess' decision 'bout yer' clan." Hailey answered to avoid a fight but instead...

"Yer' not the one we're talkin' to so step aside" the female twin said. Merida was talking to Stoick about the visit.

"How dare ye'! Ye' searchin' fer' fight?" Hailey touched an arrow from her quiver.

"Watch us!" the twins called a chubby boy with black hair and a fat boy with blonde hair.

Merida and Stoick heard the fuss and turned. "Ruffnut, Tuffnut! wot's goin' on?!" Stoick said with a booming voice.

"Let's go guys!" Tuffnut called out.

"Hailey, wot' happened? I just talked and ye' got us a fight?" Merida look worried.

"Geez... ye' sound like yer' mum."

"Ugh, darn it... Anyway wot' happened?" Merida changed the topic.

"Things just got... mah' anger problem just... things just got out of hand,that's all" Hailey smirked.

"Princess, Miss Hailey, Hiccup's near the lake, erm would ye' like fer' me to-" "No,it's okay, Ah' know the forest like the back of mah' hand" Merida cuts in.

"Okay, suit yer' self"Stoick said "Hailey! come on" Merida grabbed her hand. Hailey stared at the twins then followed Merida.

* * *

"Hiccup?!" Merida yelled. "Who's there?!" a voice yelled back.

Merida saw Hiccup, "There ye' are,lad!" Merida shouted. "Oh, it's just you...two." Hiccup returned the dagger to his pouch.

"Ye' have three days!" Merida said. "Three days? Oh it's that ... thing" Hiccup ran his fingers through his hair.

"Ah think I'll be goin' back to the camp" Hailey gestured. "Just don't get fights!" Merida chuckled.

"Umm... You wanna see something cool?" Hiccup asked.

"Sure!" Merida smiled, Hiccup grabbed her arm.

* * *

They went to a cave. "Hiccup? where are we?" Merida looked around, Hiccup just smiled.

Hiccup grabbed her hand and place to something... rough and scaly.

Merida heard something growl calmly, she saw her hand on Toothless.

"Dragon!" she whisper-shouted, she looked at Hiccup with amazement.

"Okay, he's calm... climb on" Hiccup extended his hand.

"Climb?" Merida looked at the saddle, she reached Hiccup's hand and climbed.

"Toothless! Let's go!" Hiccup told the dragon. Toothless stretched his wings and off they go.

* * *

Hiccup's POV

She sat in behind me, I looked at her red curly hair flying with the wind, it looked like live fire.

She screamed with excitement, her arms around my shoulders, her eyes with amazement but she seemed like she's being flying for years.

After a few minutes of flying, we landed near a river filled with fishes.

She jumped out like she just rode a horse, she looked at me then noticed I was struggling because of my leg, she helped me stand up.

=End of POV=

* * *

Toothless saw the fishes in the river. Merida noticed the dragon trying to reach some fishes.

"Ye' hungry, boy?" Merida scratched the dragon's head like she know the dragon for a long time.

" I'll fish" Hiccup volunteered. "Let me, Hiccup, I like hunting fishes... Ye' just set the fire " Merida held out her bow.

"Okay..." Hiccup smirked. He watched Merida hunt, a part of her dress was soaking wet but she didn't mind.

_"She's not like the others... She's like Astrid but the difference is she accepted dragons fast, she wasn't... afraid"_ Hiccup thought while watching Merida.

"Oi lad!Ye' haven't started a fire! Do ye' know how ter' start one?" Merida looked at him, half of her dress soaking wet.

"I know how I was just... thinking" Hiccup blushed. Merida giggled.

"Ye' hungry aren't ye'?" Merida said while feeding Toothless. "Yer' like Anggus, yer' just scaly,huge and ye' can fly, Anggus is smalla' compared ter ye', and he can run like the wind but ye' both are sweet!." Merida added.

"So ye' aren't goin' back ter' the camp?" Merida asked Hiccup,who was cooking the fish, "Nah', they think of me as ... useless" Hiccup looked at the fire.

"How could ye' be useless? Yer' the fers' dragon tamer!" Merida looked at Toothless.

Silence...

"I'll just be goin' to sleep" Hiccup yawned. "Me too" Merida rubbed her eyes.

"Good night, Hiccup!" Merida closed her eyes. "Sweet dreams" Hiccup whispered.

Morning

* * *

Hiccup waked up, he looked at Merida... in his arms... Merida hugging him tightly, like a pillow...

IN HIS ARMS! he realized. Hiccup sat up carefully, not to wake her up. He removed Merida's arms around him.

He ran near the river, Toothless staring at him... "What are ye' lookin' at?!" Hiccup whisper-shouted, he rubbed his cheeks felt it was turning red by the second turned to the river and washed his face.

Turned around and saw Merida awake, his face still red. "Morning, Princess!" was the only words he can say.

"Mornin' Hiccup... why are yer' face so... red." Merida looked at him.

Hiccup let out a nervous laugh, "I just umm... It's just... nothing don't worry bout me'!" Hiccup dried his face with the towel on his bag ( the bag is hooked to Toothless' saddle)

Merida washed her face she suddenly turned her head looking around her eyes was like an eagle looking for prey she took her bow and an arrow.

"What's goin' on?" Hiccup asked her.

"Ah' heard somethin'" her hands prepared for attacking, a stallion came out.

"Anggus!" Merida ran to the black stallion ran her fingers through Anggus' fur.

"A message!" Merida looked at thee saddle's pocket.

* * *

_Merida,_

_Please come back to the camp, we're worried sick_

_ Your cousin,_

_ Hailey_

* * *

"We need ter go back ter yer' camp" Merida smiled at Hiccup.

"Okay" Hiccup climbed on Toothless, Merida rode Anggus.

Hiccup watched Merida from above, she was easy to spot because of her hair. Toothless looked at Hiccup, "What?!" Hiccup blushed. Toothless rolled his eyes. They landed.

Merida entered the Great Hall (kinda)

Hiccup was pulled away by the teenagers who were looking a fight from Hailey yesterday.

* * *

"So, what's the feelin' being with a princess?" "Was she all... lady-like?" "Was she bossy?" they asked Hiccup.

" It feels normal like the other days... No she was far from lady-like... She was a little bossy but... she can hunt, she literally never misses her targets." all this thinking about Merida made him blush a little. "So... do you like her?" a female voice from the shadow asked.

"Define like" Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck, "Don't play dumb, Haddock, you know what I mean." Astrid answered.

"Ummm..." Hiccup scratched his head, "I thought so..." Astrid walked out sobbing silently.

Silence

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Hope you liked it! :) **


	6. Love triangle part 2

Hi guys! Thanks for the continue support

Thank you for your reviews:

molly-marie-kat-death

kaitekayy123

guests

Please enjoy this chaptie!

* * *

"Hic, Let's go ter' the Firewaterfalls!" Merida pointed.

"Ummm... I can't climb" Hiccup looked at his leg.

"Don't be silly Hiccup, ye' can fly with yer dragon." Merida punched Hiccup lightly on the shoulder.

* * *

Firewaterfalls (they're standing on Crowne's tooth)

"Legends said tha' only the bravest kings would drink the fire" Merida touched the water, "Well, Ah' drank from it once, I believe it gives courage" Merida held out a small empty potion-like bottle and filled it with water from the firewaterfall.

"Here... Drink it when ye' need it." she gave the bottle to Hiccup.

"You sure this works?" Hiccup looked at the bottle then to Merida.

"Trust mei." Merida smiled.

* * *

Someone's POV

I saw them near the waterfall, 'she' gave something to 'him'

I followed them through the forest, making sure they don't see me.

'She' whispered something to 'him' that made 'him' smile.

I don't really know what they're talking about, but they seem to be having a good time.

They talked and laughed for hours.

Their camp is near the river.

End of POV

* * *

"Hiccup, tomorrow is mah' last day here, remembah' that" Merida yawned.

"I know, good night Merida" Hiccup looked at the bottle Merida gave to him.

_"Gives courage, huh?"_ he thought.

* * *

Morning

Merida and Hiccup woke up at the same time.

Hiccup woke up seeing Merida's head on his chest, her arms around him.

Merida woke up on Hiccup's chest, his arms on her back and waist.

They both sat up and pushed each other away. Both faces red.

"Erm... good mornin'?" Merida said nervously.

"Morning" Hiccup smiled awkwardly.

Angus and Toothless glared at them.

"What are ye' lookin' at?!" Merida and Hiccup chorused.

Merida washed her face, Hiccup scratched Toothless.

* * *

Hiccup's POV

Found myself again huggin' her, our bedbags were only four feet away from each other!

It was a 75% chance that we'd role and end up together...

I looked at the bottle again, _"Gives courage" _I kept replaying on my head then looked at her.

End of POV

* * *

"Erm... Let's go back ter yer village." Merida climbed on Angus.

Hiccup simply nodded.

* * *

Someone's POV

I spied at them all night until morning.

My eyes swollen from all my crying, seeing 'his' arms around 'her'.

I think I should give up... 'He' is in love with 'her', I can't do anything about this. Seeing them, only reminds me about 'us'.

'His' pet seems to agree... I should give up...

I can't break them... I just can't... If I break them, it would break 'his' heart and seeing 'him' sad makes me weak.

But ... I... still...love... 'HIM'...

End of POV

* * *

"Merida! The other teens here are treatin' mei like crazy! They keep bowing I hate that" Hailey hugged Merida.

Merida remembered Hailey was a few months younger that her.

"Hai., why are ye' ackin' like a wee lamb?" Merida teased, then she saw Hiccup walking, "Gotta go, Wee Lamb!" she ran towards Hiccup.

"Oi! where are ye' goin, Hic.?" Merida tapped his shoulder. "Oh, I was just going to my workshop, wanna... I don't know...check it out?" Hiccup gestured.

"Sure" They entered the workshop. "Whoa, ye' like fix everythin' here!" Merida said with amazement.

"Well, not everything..." Hiccup looked at his prosthetic leg.

"Oi! Turn that frown upside down, lad! Yer' lucky ter have these gizmos' n' stuff , mah' dad only have a peg fer' a leg."Merida poked around.

"Your dad has a _'leg'_? Hiccup asked.

"Aye, got it from fightin' a huge bear" Merida looked at Hiccup's sketches.

"I got mine from fighting a giant dragon." Hiccup noticed Merida looking through his sketches, he took a notebook from his desk and hid it on his pocket.

"Ye' fought a dragon?" Merida looked at him.

"Well, not exactly, I finished it with Tooth and with the help of the village" Hiccup rubbed his hands.

"Ah' thought yer' village are a bunch of dragon tamer" Merida sat, interested on Hiccup's story.

"Actually, that dragon, can't be tamed and if not killed, we can't live peacefully with the other dragons." Hiccup sketched on the notebook he hid.

"Merida, let's go?!" Hailey shouted from outside.

"Oh, gotta go, don't ye' ferget ter' practice archery" Merida smiled at him.

Hiccup looked at the bottle Merida gave him, he drank the half of it.

Merida gasped" Hiccup ye' drank it! Fer wha-" Hiccup interupted her with a kiss. Merida didn't fought and closed her eyes. His hand on her cheek.

"Merida?!" Hailey knocked on the door.

They let go of each other, both faces red.

* * *

"Ah, ah gotta go, bye Hiccup" Merida kissed him on the cheek and ran out.

"Bye Merida" Hiccup whispered. He turned to a mirror, his face... red again. "The firewaterfall's water worked..." he at the bottle... half-full.

* * *

At the moment Merida got out from the workshop, she hugged Hailey. "Merida, ye' all right? Yer' face is so... red" Hailey examined Merida.

"A-ahm,fine... Don't ye' worry 'bout me..." Merida covered her face.

"Ch-chief Stoick, we'll be leavin' now, we'll see ye' in the Highlands Games!" Merida and Hailey curtsied.

"We'll be there, Princess" Stoick bowed back.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	7. The Highland Games

**Hi! **

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

After one week and a half

_Dinner (at the Dunbroch castle)_

"Merida, how was yer' stay with the four clans?" Elinor smiled at Merida.

"All was fine" Merida blushed a little remembering Hiccup, "Young MacGuffin spent most o' his time listening ter mah stories, he doesn't talk much. Young MacIntosh spent most of his time flexing his muscles and tryin' ter impress mei' for his athletic side, Wee Dingwall spent most of his time readin' poems and stories ter mei and Young Haddock ... h-he" Merida looked down blushing.

"He wot' Merida?" Elinor exchanged glances with Fergus.

"Spent most of his time to get-ter-know mei, he also told me stories 'bout their clan,a lil' bit o hunting and strolling." Merida smiled. She didn't really remembered much of the other clans.

After dinner she ran to her room.

"Merida? Are ye alright?" Hailey knocked and entered Merida's room, "Ye've been actin' weird since we came here" Hailey continued.

"A-am alright Hailey, please... don't worry 'bout mei... Ah' just can't believe temorrow is the day..." Merida lied.

"Okay, ye better rest for temorrow" Hailey smiled.

* * *

Highland Games

"Mum, this is unusual ye' usually dress mei up with somethin' tight..." Merida looked at her sky blue dress. "Ah've got a reason fer that dear" Elinor placed a tiara on Merida's head and a necklace around Merida's neck, "Ye' look beautiful, don't ferget ter' smile" Elinor smiled. Merida smiled back.

"Each clan will present a suitor for the hand of Princess Merida..." Elinor beamed at everyone in the room then continued,"There is a special game or sport that will be chosen by the princess, each suitor will participate, please present yer' representatives" Elinor sat down.

"Clan MacGuffin!" Lord MacGuffin cheered. "MacGuffin!" the men behind him echoed. "I _represent_... my eldest son, he's strength can take down a boat with 20 men in it" a tall, stout boy with blonde hair proved his strength by breaking a log with his bare hands.

"Clan MacIntosh!" Lord MacIntosh cheered. "MacIntosh!" his clan echoed. "I _represent_ my eldest son.. he can defeat and army of 10 men!" a tall athletic boy with wavy brown hair showed his bravado by expertly manuevering hi sword then flexed a striking pose to impress Merida.

"Clan Dingwall!" Lord Dingwall shouted with pride. "Dingwall!" the clan sounds like they don't have hope with their representative. "I _represent_ my _only_ son, he's been trainin'!" Lord Dingwall raised his son's arm.

"Vikings!" Chief Stoick played along. "Vikings!" his village cheered with pride. "I present my only son, he is the youngest dragon tamer in history!" Stoick smiled. Hiccup stepped forward.

"LIES!" someone shouted. "Hiccup prove it!" Stoick glared at the other clan lords.

Hiccup called Toothless. "We believe ye'! Get that dragon away!" someone shouted. "Hiccup" Stoick signaled Hiccup. Hiccup commanded Toothless to wait outside.

Elinor stood up "Princess? What game or sport have ye' chosen?" Elinor smiled.

Merida stood up took a step forward and said "I-I choose... ARCHERY!" Merida sat down.

"Archery it is!" Elinor spread her arms.

* * *

After games and sports

"Each fers' born will compete fer Princess Merida's hand but before the competition.." Elinor looked at Merida then continued"..Merida will light up the ceremonial ring by using her archery skills!"

".. Ceremonial Ring?..." mutters around the other clans made Merida uncomfortable. "So that's why mah' dress isn't tight!" Merida thought.

"Merida?" Elinor smiled, Merida stood up and took her bow and arrows (it was always behind her chair). Walked slowly but she was still far from her target, she lit her arrow,aimed... Bulls eye! She walked back to her chair with a smile.

"Begin!" Fergus shouted.

Young MacGuffin is up first, he aimed and loose.. but he missed the target.

Young MacIntosh followed, he aimed and missed the bullseye by 5 let out a childish tantrum. "Well, that's attractive.." Merida chuckled with sarcasm.

Wee Dingwall as always was playing with the bow."Laddie yer' up!" Fergus shouted. Wee Dingwall aimed and fired, he's arrow was 3 inches far from the bullseye.

Hiccup is the last one to shoot, he drank the water from the bottle Merida gave him. Aimed... Merida was on the edge of her seat... fire!... he's arrow was on the bullseye.

Merida clapped her hands and smiled at him.

"Guess who's coming fer' dinner" Fergus whispered to Elinor. "I guess we should call ye', Lady Haddock" Fergus whispered to Merida.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**A/N : I need suggestions for the next chapter, please review! Hope yo enjoyed this one!**


	8. The Agreement

**Sorry for the late update guys! I was looking for inspirations...** **and was scribbling stuff on my notebook**

**Anyway enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Dinner at the Dunbroch Castle

= Hiccup's POV =

Since I won the archery and Merida's hand, my father and I are invited to dinner for the peace treaty and the_ marriage _thingy.

We entered the castle, it was bigger than the Great Hall, cleaner than my room and elegant.

My eyes widen, flags representing each clan was on the walls, bear statues every corner.

I know we entered the castle for the presentation but I wasn't paying much attention to the place before.

A lady named Mauddie led us to the dining room.

It was formal. Mahogany wood chairs and table.

Mauddie told us to wait there, that the royal family will arrive in a few minutes.

"Hiccup... I'm sorry ye' have ter' break up with Astrid and I forced ye' to all of this." Dad told me (Stoick).

"It's okay, dad. I ... it's okay because..." I smiled then whispered "_like her_".

Dad patted me on the back. For him his pat is just light but for me it was like a heavy punch.

= End of POV =

* * *

= Merida's POV =

"Marriage?" I thought.

"We just knew each otha' fer' three days!" I muttered while picking a dress.

"Dark green," I picked the green dress and muttered," It's just dinner."

Mother entered my room and told me " Merida? Thank you fer' accepting yer' fate" she hugged me then kissed my forehead.

She helped me with my dress, she didn't made it tight, she listens now.

After that she smiled then said " Don't ferget ter' smile" she left.

= End of POV =

* * *

"Thank you fer' waiting Chief Haddock" Elinor beamed at Hiccup and Stoick. Stoick smiled back

Elinor and Fergus sat down on their seats.

"BOYS!" Fergus shouted at the triplets because they've been stealing sweets from the kitchen again.

The triplets ran to their seats, "Cheif Haddock these are the princes, Harris, Hamish and Hubert" Elinor smiled.

Hiccup looks scared, Merida told him her brothers have committed murder, he's not sure if that's metaphorically.

Merida arrived with her bow on her back and a quiver on her waist.

Elinor's eyes widen to see her daughter with weapons in front of Hiccup and Stoick, she thought the Haddocks will think it's not lady-like.

Merida placed her bow on her seat.

Stoick chuckled "Who taught ye' to hold a bow and arrows?"

"Dad, taught mei when I was six" Merida smiled.

"Then ye' must be really proud of yer' daughter" Stoick smiled at Elinor and Fergus.

"Erm, yes.. we are" Fergus smiled back.

"Anyway ter' the marriage... before the marriage, Hiccup and Merida have two months ter' get ter' know each otha', the ferst month Merida and Hiccup will be staying with yer' clan.. Fer' the second month Hiccup and Merida will be stayin' here." Elinor beamed at Hiccup then Merida then continued, "Is that okay?"

Hiccup looked at Stoick, "Yes that would be fine" Stoick answered.

"Hiccup, how did ye' get yer' leg?" Fergus asked Hiccup.

"My dragon and I fought a giant dragon, My dragon saved me from dying but I still have a huge injury on my leg and have it replaced," Hiccup answered weakly.

"That's tough stuff lad, ye' should answer strong, Ah' got mine fer' protecting mah' family from a huge bear we called 'Mor'du" Fergus said.

"A bear?" Stoick chuckled.

"Yeah, twelve feet, glowing yellow eye and one dead red eye, it has the strength of ten men, it was cursed, it used ter' be a prince he asked fer' a spell ter' give him strength, his soul was locked, and killed everythin' on his path, the bear was immortal until he was killed by Elinor" Fergus proudly said.

"Queen Elinor killed a huge bear?" Stoick asked with amazement on his face.

"That's a different story" Fergus smiled.

* * *

After dinner Stoick and Fergus was talking about bears and dragons.

Queen Elinor was reading letters.

Merida and Hiccup are walking around the castle, talking. The triplets are spying on them.

* * *

"Is it true yer' mum defeated 'Mor'du?" Hiccup asked Merida.

"Kinda, I don't want ter' talk about it" Merida looked down.

"Okay," Hiccup smirked.

"Wee devils..." Merida muttered. "What?" Hiccup raised his eyebrow.

"BOYS! Stop following us" Merida stopped walking and shouted.

Hamish climbed down from the ceiling, Harris went out of the bear statue's head, and Hubert walked out from the shadows and dropped an ax from his little hands.

"Whoa" Hiccup's eyes widen with the weapon Hubert carried.

"Did mum send ye' ter' spy?" Merida crouched down.

Hamish and Hubert shook their heads while Harris nodded.

"Harris, yer' not good with lyin', that's good" Merida smiled, then continued "Ye' shouldn't waste yer' time followin' us, I heard Maudie baked tarts, ye' should get some, yes? Now go on!" Merida watched as the triplets ran to the kitchen.

"Your good with kids" Hiccup smiled.

"As a 'princess', mum taught me ter' handle children," Merida stood up.

"Your _not_ like Astrid, the children at Berk are _afraid_ of her" Hiccup muttered.

"Who's Astrid?" Merida asked.

"Nothing... forget about what I said" Hiccup shook his head.

Merida smiled " Tell mei, don't ye' trust mei?" Merida looked at Hiccup's eyes.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	9. Trust me

**Hi! **

**Attention: I will update this story every other day, because it's hard to juggle two stories at a time thank you for understanding!**

**Enjoy this** **chapter!**

* * *

"Trust me, Hiccup" Merida took Hiccup's hands, it was cold.

"Okay, but promise me that it won't affect the way you look at me," Hiccup smiled weakly.

"Ah' promise" Merida raised her right hand.

Hiccup let out a sigh and said "Astrid...Astrid was once the girl of my dreams,she has blonde braided hair,spikey skirt and a rough but sweet attitude, she was with the big leagues, for our age the coolest job you can get. She was tough like you but the difference between you two is you accepted dragons fast. Before Astrid trains dragons, it means everything to her to kill a dragon, to protect Berk. She was my girlfriend but dad told me to break up with her because of all of _this. _I easily agreed because I can't feel.. we were far apart from each other we only talk like thrice a week and it's like terrible."

Merida looked down, "Ah'm sorry, Hic."

"Don't be, it's not your fault," Hiccup smiled at Merida. Merida hugged Hiccup then whispered to Hiccup's ear " She still loves ye', "

"How could you be sure?" Hiccup looked at Merida's blue eyes.

"She spied. She cried. She loves ye' Hiccup, Ah' don't know anythin' bout' yer' life with her but maybe ye' should talk ter' her" Merida smiled.

"What do you mean by _'spied' _" Hiccup raised his eyebrow.

"She spied, Ah' saw her in the forest, Ah' saw her watchin' us near the Fire waterfalls, Ah'm a hunter Hiccup Ah' know if someone is watchin' mei" Merida smiled at Hiccup.

"Oh, why didn't you tell me?" Hiccup chuckled.

"Ah' don't know, Ah' thought she was just some lass, hidin', since ye' said she was blonde that was the only moment Ah' realized she was yer' lass" Merida rubbed her elbows.

"It's okay, you don't know her... Hey, I said my secret to you, how about tell me how Queen Elinor _killed_ 'Mor'du' " Hiccup smiled.

"Fine... It happened a couple o' years ago, I was more stubborn and wanted mah' freedom. The Highland games was supposed ter' happen when Ah' was sixteen but I refused and I shot fer' mah' own hand so I don't get married. Mah' mum was furious of me attitude and took mah' bow and burnt it,accidentally. I ran into a witch and Ah' bought a spell that will change me mum so it will change mah' fate. When Ah' gave it ter' mum she turned into a bear and after the second sunrise she will be a bear.. foreva'. So long story short mah' dad thought that mum's bear form ate or killed mum, so he chased mum, mah' brothers turned into bears too, because they ate the tart shaped spell, they helped mei. Ah' had ter' sword fight with dad just ter' protect mum then Mor'du came out of nowhere, mum protected us and used one of the boulders from the Ring Stones and killed Mor'du." Merida wiped her little tear off her eyes.

"Amazing..." Hiccup eyes widen hearing Merida's story.

"Princess Merida! Young Haddock! Your parents are calling ye'!" Maudie called out.

"Young Haddock?" Hiccup muttered, Merida let out a small laugh.

* * *

"Tomorrow Merida the Haddocks are goin' ter' pick ye' up fer' yer' stay in their clan, okay?" Elinor beamed at Merida.

"Yes mum" Merida smiled back.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	10. Clan Haddock

**Hello! Thanks for waiting!**

**I've been thinking this story is turning out boring..**

**I shall put a twist mwuahahahaha!**

**Enjoy this CHAPTER!**

* * *

"Princess, Young Haddock have arrived," Maudie knocked on Merida's door.

"Coming!" Merida ran out with her bags on her hands.

Hiccup brought Toothless with him, the triplets are climbing on Toothless.

"Where's yer' father, lad?" Fergus asked Hiccup.

"He have some things to fix in the village, he told me to go on without him," Hiccup answered.

"Take care of our wee lass, okay?" Elinor smiled.

"Oh there she is!" Fergus turned around.

Hiccup helped Merida with her bags, he hooked some to Toothless and some to Angus.

"We'll miss you, dear" Elinor kissed Merida's forehead. Fergus hugged Merida tightly.

The triplets stopped climbing on Toothless and gave Merida a hug. Hubert gave Merida an ax and whispered,"In case someone in their clan tries ter kill ye'"

Merida didn't take the ax. "I think I'll miss ye' least of all, Hubert," Merida rubbed the triplets' red curly hair.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Hubert asked Hamish. Harris and Hamish shrugged they're shoulders then ran, Hubert followed.

Merida mounted on Angus, she checked her bags if they're hooked in place.

"Bye,Merida!" Elinor and Fergus waved goodbye as Merida rode Angus to the forest. Hiccup took off in the sky.

Hiccup watched Merida's fiery red curls from above, it looks like live fire setting the forest on fire.

* * *

They arrived the village, Merida jumped off Angus. Hiccup landed with Toothless.

Hiccup helped Merida with her bags by bringing it to his room.

"Hic, Ye' sure its okay fer' me ter' stay here in yer' room?" Merida asked Hiccup.

"Yeah, its alright, there's another bed for me" Hiccup lied.

"Let's go, you should meet my friends, bring your weapons," Hiccup said.

"Okay" Merida followed Hiccup.

They arrived to an arena-like tomb, it was a training center. Chains and nets all over, some wooden doors on every corner.

"Merida this is Fishlegs" Hiccup pointed at a chubby blonde boy.

"Snotlout" he pointed at a chubby black-haired boy.

"Tuffnut and Ruffnut" Hiccup pointed at the twins.

"And Astrid" Hiccup pointed at a blonde girl with spikey skirt.

Merida gave them a warm smile. Astrid walked out, the others walked towards Merida.

"Can you shoot this apple from my head?!" Snotlout ran then placed an apple on his head.

"Shoot it, Shoot it!" Fishlegs,Tuffnut and Ruffnut shouted.

Merida aimed at the apple, fire! Bulls eye as always.

The others eyes widen. Merida took the arrow from the apple with a grin on her face.

"Hiccup, this ones a keeper" Ruffnut whispered to Hiccup.

"That was AMAZING!" Fishlegs whispered.

"Astrid, couldn't even hold a bow without saying its too light" Snotlout patted Hiccup's back.

"Get her to ride dragons," Tuffnut suggested.

"Okay," Hiccup walked towards Merida.

"Mer, do you want to ride dragons?" he rubbed his elbows.

"For real!? Sure Ah' want ter'!" Merida sweep her curly locks away from her eyes. The other dropped their jaws.

"Okay, which dragon do you want to train?" Hiccup showed Merida the dragons.

"I suggest the Gronkle" Hiccup pointed to a fat slow flying dragon.

"Hiccup! I don't want tha'! Wot's this?" Merida pointed to a Monstrous Nightmare Dragon.

"That's a hard one, are you sure?" Hiccup ran his fingers through his hair.

"Of cers, I'm sure" Merida punched Hiccup's shoulder lightly.

"Okay, bring em' out" Hiccup gestured.

The Monstrous Nightmare Dragon slowly walked out of his cage.

Merida eyes widen then extended her hand. Hiccup watched as Merida extended her hand to the dragon's head, Merida looked like she trained dragons for years.

The dragon's head touched Merida's hand. Merida looked at Hiccup with amazement.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Cliffhanger! **

**Spoiler: Astrid will wander around the forest and meet the wood-carving witch...**


	11. Astrid and the Witch

**I have no idea where this is going, suggestions?**

**This chapter is just things that popped out my head**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Hiccup look!" Merida exclaimed while touching the ferocious dragon.

Hiccup gave Merida a thumbs up then saddled the dragon.

"Okay easy, now fly slowly, I'll watch you with Toothless" Hiccup helped Merida climb up.

Merida commanded the dragon to fly, instead of flying slowly she let the dragon fly with great speed.

"Merida! Come on Toothless" Hiccup mounted on Toothless and took off.

"Woohoo! Fly like the wind Rapid-fire!" Merida held the handel on one hand and she touched the clouds on the other.

"Wow, she's a great flyer" Hiccup watched Merida as she flew with her dragon.

* * *

"Argh! I hate this!" Astrid threw an ax on a target she made in the forest.

She was retrieving it when she saw a wisp.

"What's that?" she followed the trail.

The trail ended, she saw a shack, "Umm, hello?" Astrid entered the shack.

"Welcome to the Crafty Carver! Check around and see want you want!" an old lady said.

"Wood Carver? What's with the ghostly wisps about?" Astrid looked around. The shack was filled with wood carvings most of them are bears, then she saw a sculpture of Merida and a bear. She held it.

"Ooh, that ones special! That's the princess and her... her... a... bear" the lady smiled.

Astrid saw a crow and stared at it, then it talked" You know staring is ... RUDE! How many of you have been staring at me!?"

"It talked!" Astrid pointed at the crow, "Didn't your mother told you that pointing is rude too?" the crow talked again.

"Hush!" the lady snapped then the broom started to hit the crow.

"Your a .. WITCH!" Astrid looked at the old lady.

"That'a not a good thing to say" the old lady smirked.

"I need a spell to change my ex's father to change his mind..." Astrid starts walking around in circles.

"Wood carver!" the witch carved a wood quickly.

"...change his mind so his son and I would be together..."

"Wood Carver!" the witch ran around carving the wood.

"... without that red-head princess!" Astrid finished.

"You want me to make a spell against the kingdom?" the witch stopped carving.

"Kinda," Astrid smirked.

"No can do missy, Ah' am loyal ter the royal kingdom! the witch wagged her finger.

"How about I'll buy half of your carvings and a spell?" Astrid smiled.

"My last customer bought them all so, NO," the witch crossed her arms.

"Argh, fine I'll buy them all with a spell" Astrid smirked.

"What are you going to pay them with?" the witch raised her eyebrow.

"Umm.. this," Astrid gave her ax.

"This won't cover it, if ye don't have any more, ye' have to make a miracle of yer' own" the witch returned the ax.

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that" Astrid bit her lip.

"How about I get you a dragon?" Astrid raised her eyebrow.

"Ah' hate dragons, and Ah' don't need 'em," the witch pushed Astrid out of the shack but Astrid fought.

"Please!" Astrid stood up.

"No!" the witch summoned floating knives.

"Plan B then, shout 'I object' on the wedding," Astrid ran away.

"Why would she want to break the kingdom's tradition?" the witch muttered.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Suggestions? I have 5 over 10 idea on where this is going :)**


	12. Not Ready

**Hi! I'm working on the story's ending suggestions?**

**Sit tight and enjoy!**

* * *

"Ye' lil' liar! Ye' said there's another bed, ye' just slept on the couch!" Merida punched Hiccup's shoulder lightly.

"Ouch, can you quit doing that? Yeah, I slept on the couch, at least your a lil' comfy" Hiccup rubbed his shoulder.

"Ach, next time let's just go camping" Merida rubbed Hiccup's hair.

"That would be fine" Hiccup smirked.

* * *

"Mornin' Angus! Have ye' eaten?" Merida ran her fingers through the stallion's mane. Angus neighed.

"Oats would be good then?" Merida gave the horse hay.

"Mer. I didn't know you feed your horse" Hiccup smiled.

"Yeah, mum said if Ah' would keep him Ah' should be the one who feeds and bathe him" Merida patted Angus.

* * *

**= One Month Later =**

"I can't believe time, moves so fast" Hiccup dusted his pants.

"Yeah , Get yer' life ready fer the boring-ness of our kingdom!" Merida said sarcastically. Hiccup smirked.

"Wee darlin'! Ah' can't believe in one month time yer' gettin' married!" Fergus hugged Merida then smiled at Hiccup.

"We don't want to talk about that yet" Merida and Hiccup said in unison.

"Ye' already get along, I can sense tha' yer' kingdom would be a success" Elinor smiled.

Merida moaned. "Umm.. Can we go outside to get some air?" Hiccup smiled. Merida's eyes enlightened, knowing she'll get away with all the marriage talk.

"Sure" Elinor beamed at them.

Hiccup grabbed Merida's hand and ran out.

"Thanks Hic, I'd die just ter' get out of tha' discussion" Merida rubbed her neck.

"Merida, I think I'm not ready for this '_marriage'_" Hiccup ran his fingers through his hair.

"I feel yer' pain" Merida smirked.

"What?" Hiccup raised his eyebrow.

"It's moving so fast, Ah' mean who's ready fer' marriage in the age of eighteen?" Merida laughed.

"Yeah, can we tell your mum? About moving the _'marriage'_? Hiccup smiled.

"Wot' are ye' thinking Hiccup? Even the lords or mah' dad can't undo her decision," Merida looked down.

"Oh, then I think we should use our time knowing each other" Hiccup smirked. Merida nodded.

"Okay, let's play a game, we ask each other questions by turn and answer. No buts" Hiccup smiled.

"Sure, ye' go fers," Merida smiled.

"Umm... If you have the chance to live in another clan, where would it be?" Hiccup smirked.

"Erm.. With yer' clan, the other clans treat mei like a princess, yer' clan treats me normally. Mah' turn... Do ye' still love Astrid and why?" Merida raised her eyebrow.

"That's a hard one.. umm..." Hiccup enters a deep thought.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**What do you think Hiccup's answer be? :)**


	13. Really? Wow

**Hey! This one's a lil' shorter than the others so.. yeah.. I should really work on it..**

**Anyway, sit tight and enjoy!**

* * *

"Umm.. I don't... I don't love her anymore..." Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck.

"Really? Nai? Why?" Merida's eyes filled with surprise.

"I have you now. You're everything she have and don't have. Like you're tough and sweet, you accepted dragons quickly, you can hold weapons and... pretty" Hiccup murmured the last part.

Merida blushed and looked at Hiccup's olive green eyes. They stared at each other for a few seconds until Hiccup cut off the silence.

"Hey, my turn. I said what I think about you, so will you tell me what you like about.. me?" Hiccup smirked.

"That's easy. Ye're sweet, ye ride amazin' creatures, ye don't treat mei like a princess, a lil' tough, funny an' .. cute" Merida sweep her locks of her out of her eyes.

Hiccup smiled.

"Princess, Young Haddock, Queen Elinor asked ye' ter' go inside. She said it's important," Maudie said .

"Okay," Merida stood up from the grass they were sitting on.

"Young Haddock," Hiccup murmured.

* * *

"Erm... Merida, Hiccup. Somethin' came up, I fergot tha' the clans of the Highlands have a meeting next month, and Chief Stoick should attend, and we should to as the _'King Clan'_ . So we have ter' move the wedding after the meeting," Elinor had a hard time explaining.

"Really? Wow.." Merida and Hiccup said in unison.

* * *

**= After one month =**

"It's a big day! Merida, Hiccup, were leaving ye' here with the boys, please get them out of trouble," Queen Elinor said as she climb up the boat.

"Maudie, make sure the castle is clean when we return" Fergus' booming voice caused the triplets to climb down the boat's flag pole.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Any suggestions?**


	14. Astrid's Darkside

**Hi guys and gals! **

**I'd like to thank molly-marie-kat-death for an awesome idea for the ending!**

**Sit tight and enjoy!**

* * *

**= Vikings' Camp = **

"Astrid, you already sharpened your ax for like eleven times now" Tuffnut told Astrid who was sharpening her ax.

"So what?" Astrid continued sharpening.

"What do you have in mind?" Ruffnut asked.

"I'm going to kill something.." Astrid stood up, walked to the exit and continued, "..or someone.."

The twins exchanged glances.

* * *

**= The Big Day =**

"Oh Merida! This is it! Yer' wedding day! Ah' can't believe it, times flies so fast!" Elinor kissed Merida's forehead.

"Merida! Yer' gettin' married! Oh my gosh! Calm down,Hailey, it's just yer' cousin's wedding day!" Hailey (Merida's cousin from the mother's side) hugged Merida.

Queen Elinor looked at Merida from her feet to her head,Merida is still wearing her dark green dress" Wee Lass, why haven't ye' changed ter yer' dress?" she said.

"Ah'll change later, mum, Hailey? Can Ah' be alone fer just an hour or so?" Merida smirked.

"Sure thing" Elinor pulled Hailey out of the room.

Merida looked at her dress. It's like her regular dresses but it was white,a lil' tight and have a belt with a cloth that represents her clan, instead of a belt for her arrows.

She placed it in front of her and looked at the mirror, she looks beautiful.

"Aren't you pretty?" a female voice said. Merida turned around, she saw a blonde girl on a green shirt and a spikey skirt sitting on the windowsill.

"Astrid?" Merida asked.

"I guess Hiccup already told you tales about me," Astrid stood up.

"Yeah, Ah'm really sorry," Merida's smile faded she didn't took her eyes off Astrid. Merida noticed Astrid have a well-sharpened ax tied on her belt.

"Sorry wouldn't give me back, my man!" Astrid ran to Merida holding up her ax. Merida dodged easily,it's a good thing she didn't changed to her wedding dress .

Astrid's ax hit the pole of Merida's bed.

"Ah' didn't choose mah' fate or his fate, It's tradition!" Merida walked slowly near to her weapons.

"Then I'll break tradition, even if it breaks your head!"Astrid charged again. Merida grabbed the first thing she touched then rolled to dodge Astrid's ax.

Merida held up her sword, "Killing mei won't solve the problem"

"It will solve _my_ problems" Astrid charged again, instead of dodging Merida counter attacked with her sword.

Astrid pushed her ax harder causing Merida's sword to lean nearer to Merida's face. Merida kicked Astrid, causing Astrid to fall off balance.

Astrid's ax slided far from her reach, Merida took her wedding dress,bow and arrows and her sword then ran away.

Astrid grabbed her ax and chased Merida.

They reached the forest, they were sparing with all their might. Attack after attack, sweat ran through their foreheads.

A rattle in the bushes made them to stop but Astrid charged Merida countered again but she fell on the grass.

Astrid raised her ax ready to kill Merida. Merida just closed her eyes and accepted her fate.

"Astrid? What are you doing-.. Merida?" Hiccup appeared from the bushes.

"Hiccup, I can explain" Astrid dropped her ax near Merida's head and walked to Hiccup.

"You tried to kill my _fiance_" Hiccup muttered.

"_Fiance_?" Astrid's eyes widen. Merida sat up.

"No,I wasn't-" Astrid's eyes made little tears.

"I saw it with my own eyes, Astrid. What were you trying to do?" Hiccup helped Merida stand up.

"I- I tried to kill her so y-you could be mine again," Astrid looked down.

"Astrid, I'm not a thing you could own" Hiccup walked out with Merida on his hand.

"Hiccup.." Astrid fell down to her knees, tears ran through her cheeks.

* * *

Merida bathe and wore her white dress.

* * *

"Do ye Hiccup Haddock III take Merida Dunbroch as yer' wedded wife as long as ye live?" the priest looked at Hiccup.

"I do" Hiccup smiled.

"Do ye Merida Dunbroch take Hiccup Haddock III as yer' wedded husband as long as ye' live?" the priest looked at Merida.

"Ah' do" Merida smiled.

"The rings?"

Merida and Hiccup exchanged rings.

"Ah' now pronounce ye' husband n' wife! Ye' may kiss the bride"

Hiccup kissed Merida, his hand on her waist.

* * *

"Our wee lass is a lady" Elinor wiped the tear off her eyes.

"Time flies so fast" Fergus hugged Elinor.

The clans clapped cheerfully.

Stoick gave Hiccup a thumbs up.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Astrid, ye miss the wedding" Ruffnut patted Astrid's back.

"It's okay it was boring anyway" Snotlout rolled his eyes.

Astrid covered her face, she was still crying.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Ahh feels, it's almost done!**


	15. The End :'(

**Weirdo's note:**

**This is the eeeeennd! (nooooo!) I don't know if I'm crying or laughing _ **

**Anyway (sobbing) Sit tight and enjoy**

* * *

"Hey Astrid, why are ye' crying?" Snotlout sat down beside Astrid.

"Hi...Hic.. Hiccup.." Astrid soobed.

"My cousin did this to you?" he stood up, Astrid nodded. Snotlout's face turned mad red and charged to the reception.

* * *

He saw Hiccup talking to Merida.

"Umm, excuse me? Can I borrow this jerk- I mean your husband for a second?" Snotlout grabbed Hiccup by his collar.

"Snotlout.. I forgot, Merida this is my 'cousin', Snotlout" Hiccup smirked.

"Erm okay.. sure take yer' time, I'm just going ter' grab some fresh air" Merida stood up and walked outside while Snotlout dragged Hiccup to an empty hallway.

"What's going on?" Hiccup straitened his shirt.

"You tell me! Why is Astrid crying?!" Snotlout poked Hiccup's chest.

"I d-don't know," Hiccup pushed Snotlout's finger away.

"One day Hiccup, I'll find out and have revenge for her," Snotlout grabbed Hiccup by his collar and glared at him.

Snotlout left.

* * *

"Hey Astrid, if.. you want to talk or hang out with somebody, uh.. Just to let ye' know, I'm always here for you, babe" Snotlout smirked.

"R-really?" Astrid wiped her tears and smiled weakly.

"Uh, yeah.. always" Snotlout smiled back. Astrid suddenly stood up and hugged Snotlout.

* * *

***.*.*.* = Two Years Later = *.*.*.***

Two years later, Katniss Artemish Haddock is born, Merida and Hiccup's first born.

Katniss is the split image of her mother, Merida, although she have her father's olive green eyes and warm caring smile, Katniss bears her mother's bravery and curiosity and her father's wisdom and care.

* * *

**_Goodbye readers this is the end of this fanfic.._**

**_Oh wait!_**** There's a part two?! Yes?! Yess! **

**There will be a part two named : The Highlanders and The Vikings : Forbidden Love.. it will be published after a week or so.**

**Spoiler alert: It's about Katniss Artemish Haddock and Astrid's son falling in love but forbidden love! Yeah, I should work on it..**

**Anyway thank you for your kind reviews and suggestions.. **

**Ba-bye!**


	16. Dedicated to the Readers

**hey, this is not a chapter..**

**This thing is just here for responds and announcements...**

**So first of..**

**The sequel cannot make it.. for it is terrible and it is not even a Mericcup nor a Hicstrid.. so I have deleted it before a lot of readers could even read it..**

**And second...**

**This is for all the readers who actually made it to the last chapter: Thank you and have these virtual cookies! I'm sorry for the wrong grammars but this is my first fully-made (not parody) Mericcup fan fic and I promise you that I will do a lot better for my future stories..**

**And last but not the least...**

**For the lovely guest who flamed me and it actually hurts: (if you actually continued to laugh and say words at my work) keep your words for yourself.. I shouldn't even bother replying but you know what I'm not mature enough to ignore you (LOL)**

**Look , other readers loved and loves my past and current works, and their nice reviews actually brought out the best of me and I became a better writer and instead of saying words to me and using the Lord's name to me they actually corrected me and I became better. **

**BTW, thank you for telling me that I'm horrible and my writing is bad. Do you know that you unleashed the bad side of me? Once more.. shut up b*tch..**


End file.
